This invention relates generally to the art of automobile window shades, and more specifically to a shade for a rear window of an automobile.
A number of rear-window shade mechanisms have been suggested for automobiles, however, many of them are somewhat impractical. In this regard, it is often necessary to mount such mechanisms in automobiles after automobile bodies are built and in service, because many people do not wish to pay extra costs associated with such rear-window shades. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a rear-window shade assembly which is portable in nature and which can be easily mounted in automobiles after they have been fully constructed. Similarly, it is an object of this invention to provide such a rear-window shade assembly which can be moved from one automobile to another automobile.
Still another difficulty with many prior-art rear-window shade assemblies is that they require specially manufactured parts and mechanisms, which makes them expensive and impractical. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a rear-window shade assembly which is constructed primarily of off-the-shelf parts which can be easily molded and formed to produce a rear window shade assembly.
Still another difficulty with many prior art rear-window shade assemblies is that they can be used in some cars, but are not practical for use in other cars. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable rear window shade assembly which can be used in many different cars of different sizes and shapes.